battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:AIF/@comment-10905876-20160819010545/@comment-10905876-20160825040610
OOC: Continuing the quest by commodore Kevin Riley to find out what fried a ship's warp core. Not really significant to general RP. IC: "Stand by to exit warp on my mark. Three, two, one, mark. All stop warp engines!" Said the navigator as the cruiser Chulainn exited warp in the Telos system. Reports then come in, though much more relaxed than after a combat warp. "All warp engines stopped, location confirmed. We are in high orbit above Telos IV." "Orbiting vessels identified, no unusual traffic. Just merchants and a few allied and imperial patrol ships. Not too much of the Colonial Fleet this side of the planet today." "Contacting Orbital control. This is the AIF cruiser Chulainn requesting vectors planetside to New Coronet." Roger that ''Chulainn, transmitting navigation vectors now. You'll be following a Cerian freighter down most of the way, but they'll be diverting to UCG territory once in atmosphere. Stay on this frequency until we hand you off to local control. Orbital control out.'' "Roger that control, moving in on approach vector. Chulainn out." The helmsman brings the ship about to the prescribed vector in. A short burst of impulse power is all that is needed, gravity and momentum does the rest to bring the ship in. "Haven't been to Telos in a while. Lot more defense stations." Comments first officer O'Brien as the cruiser passes by one of the AIF built defense cannons. Anti-gravity engines power up as the ship descends, reducing speed to a manageable level to prevent the hull from melting. The freighter ahead of the cruiser diverts off towards UCG held territory, while the Chulainn continues onward. Chulainn'', this is Orbital control. You are on stable approach to New Coronet. Transferring guidance to New Coronet control. Tune your equipment to one two zero megahertz for New Coronet. Enjoy your stay on Telos, Orbital out.'' "Roger that, Orbital. Chulainn out. New Coronet control, this is the cruiser Chulainn checking in on approach." Good morning ''Chulainn! This is New Coronet control, we have you on radar. We are transmitting approach data now, you are to dock at bay Tango Four Seven. Watch for orbital shuttles, and there's an Olympia type starliner outbound on your vector.'' "Roger that New Coronet, inputting approach for Tango Four Seven. Watching for traffic as advised." The cruiser is guided in to the city. The combined civil and military space port is bustling with activity, as freighters, passenger liners, shuttles and warships crisscross the skies. The cruiser docks in section Tango, one of the areas reserved for military vessels, her bay situated between two Centurion class battleships. Most of the crew disembarks, while the engineering staff hooks the ship up to base power, and power down the fusion cores before departing. Many head towards the tropical resort island of Risa, taking suborbital aircraft or high speed maglevs to reach there. Commodore Riley and commander O'Brien are the last to leave the ship. The commodore is given flag officer quarters, and his gear is brought from the ship. After confirming that the fleet admiral was indeed in New Coronet, Riley heads off to his location...